


Blind

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: To give over control, is to trust.





	

“Is that comfortable?” Steve asked.

Bucky smiled, nodding with his eyes closed behind the blue cotton blindfold that was now tied around his face. Well, it was not strictly a blindfold, but a rogue piece of fabric from somewhere in the apartment. Bucky didn’t care what it was, just that he was now completely under Steve’s control, kneeling on the bed, blind with his hands bound behind his back.

“Tell me if you want it off,” Steve whispered, stroking gently up and down Bucky’s bare spine, grinning as the soldier arched away from the contact.

Bucky felt lips against his own, his bottom lip nicked between teeth gently. His hands tightened a little in their binding, Steve’s belt wound in a figure-8 around his wrists, as the heat curled in his stomach. Steve sighed against Bucky’s lips, inhaling the taste of aniseed candies and pulling him closer with a firm hand on the small of his back.

The dim light of the bedroom, orange and warm, casted slanted oblongs of light and shadow over the walls, the curtains rippling ever so slightly in the breeze coming from the window, off cast from the muggy summer night outside. Bucky felt his neck grow sweaty under the knot of the blindfold, and the grey cotton of his boxers tighten slowly as the teasing touched built up, arousal pooling in his chest.

“So pretty,” Steve whispered, moving his lips to Bucky’s neck, “So, so pretty.”

Bucky hummed in response, a small incoherent sound of general enjoyment that made Steve chuckle.

“Already? You’re not gonna’ last on me tonight, are you?” Steve mumbled.

Bucky shook his head, pushing himself against Steve as much as he could as restrained as he was. Steve stepped a little closer so that his knees touched the edge of the bed, unbuttoning his jeans and stepping out of them. Bucky listened to all of this from his spot on the bed, squirming as he hardened even further. The aching grew. Almost on cue, Steve’s hands moved down, his knuckled ghosting against Bucky’s stomach, then settling on his length, palming him through his underwear until the soldier, rocked with the rhythmic movement, a heady moan growing in his throat. With that, Steve stopped his hands.

“No, no,” Bucky gasped, “Don’t stop.”  


Steve smiled mischievously, pulling Bucky to his feet gently, before pressing on his shoulders to tempt him to the ground. He sunk to his knees obediently, wobbly and a little disorientated. Steve cupped Bucky’s face, pushing his hair behind his ears. He pressed his mouth open with his thumb.

“Say ‘ah’,” He ordered quietly.

Bucky opened his mouth a little wider, his heart speeding up in anticipation as he took Steve into his mouth. The Captain moaned quietly, easing himself forward, linking his fingers behind Bucky’s head. Bucky let Steve do the work, dictating depth and speed. The lack of control was intoxicating, being in someone’s hands completely, unsure of his surroundings but knowing he was safe.

He could hear the room around him, the sound of Steve’s breathing hitching, breaking into occasional moans when Bucky swallowed around him, the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears, the quiet jingling of the belt around his wrists. The pressure of Steve’s hands on the back of his head was grounding.

“Jesus, _baby,”_ Steve groaned, his toes curling against the carpet, “I’m gonna’ go.”  


Bucky pulled away, taking a shaky breath in and waiting for more auditory instruction. It came instead in the form of being lifted fully off the carpet and back onto the bed, facing away from Steve now.

“Hands and knees,” Steve huffed breathlessly.

Bucky bent forward, letting Steve pull his boxers to his ankles and finally untie the belt on his wrists. The cover of underwear was replaced by Steve’s hands, tight on his hips. The Captain ran his finger down the backs of Bucky’s thighs, making his knees buckle. Steve loved how ticklish he was, malleable and responsive to any touch. It was rewarding, the slightest action making Bucky fall apart in his hand, just to let him out him back together and do it all over again.

Steve reached for the lube on the nightstand. He dropped a few beads of the blue gel on his fingers before pushing into Bucky, past the rings of muscle. Bucky gasped sharply, rocking back into Steve so that he pushed deeper. He started to hook his fingers downwards, listening with satisfaction as Bucky moaned hoarsely, his hands tightening in the bed sheets. Steve kept it up, varying speed and pressure.

Bucky spent his energy trying not to fall apart completely, biting down to supress louder moan that threatened to claw their way out of him, begging his body to hold on the approaching orgasm that was creeping through him.

“You ready?” Steve giggled, “You _sound_ ready.”

Bucky nodded eagerly. Steve gripped Bucky’s hips once more before pushing into Bucky.  He paused for a while before thrusting, feeling muscles adjust around him. Suddenly, he needed it so much more. Suddenly, thrusts were harder to control. Bucky shivered, the pressure against his prostate making his knees weaken and his skin buzz with electricity. The sounds of skin hitting skin, pleasure-warped words and heavy breathing all bombarded him, mingling with the intense need for release so that sounds and touch almost merged.

“Steve,” Bucky breathed, “Steve I can’t…”

Words were drowned into gasps as that release ripped through him, spilling messily onto the bedsheets.

“Good boy,” Steve praised, squeezing his eyes shut as the contagious pleasure pulled him apart.

His fingernails left angry red trails on Bucky’s hips, and his throat caught with moans.

Bucky relaxed, letting Steve roll him over. The Captain pressed his face into Bucky’s neck and held him, his breathing still coming in hot huffs.

Bucky felt safe. He did not need to be able to see to know that.

 


End file.
